1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch device.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
Meanwhile, in recent years, as the type of a touch panel is various, in case of a touch device to which a touch panel having a size less than a cover glass is applied, a bezel for shielding a wire of the touch screen panel is required. In addition, in case of a touch device in which a part of a cover glass is bendable, the accuracy of combining the touch panel with the cover glass may be deteriorated.